Initial D Arcade Stage
|developer = Sega Rosso |publisher = Sega |released = 2001 |genre = Arcade style racing |modes = Single player, online multiplayer |platforms = Arcade, PlayStation 2, PSP, PlayStation 3 |cabinet = Sit Down |arcade system = Sega NAOMI 2, Lindbergh |display = |input = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals }} Initial D Arcade Stage (commonly referred to as IDAS, followed by a version number) is a racing game series developed by Sega Rosso, a division of Sega, based on the anime and manga Initial D. In the U.S., the games, which keep their version names in later entries, are otherwise known as simply "Initial D" without the "Arcade Stage" subtitle. Premise In Initial D Arcade Stage, players race against different opponents in various mountain passes featured in the manga. Using the optional magnetic card system, players can save a customized car and their progress for future sessions; otherwise, game progress is lost. Players can continue progress with their cards on another Initial D cabinet of the same version. However, the card must be renewed every 50 plays. Note that resuming from another version is subject to following conditions: *It is not backwards compatible (i.e. a version 2 card cannot be used on version 1 machine). *Upgrading the card to a more recent machine is permanent. *When upgrading from one version to another, remaining plays will be carried over and 50 plays will be credited to the card. There are eight games released so far. 5 are for arcades, and 3 are for home consoles. A ninth one was on location test in Singapore recently. * Initial D Arcade Stage (Arcade) * Initial D Arcade Stage Version 2 (Arcade) * Initial D Arcade Stage Version 3 (Arcade) * Initial D Arcade Stage 4 (Arcade) * Initial D Arcade Stage 5 (Arcade) * Initial D Special Stage (PlayStation 2) * Initial D Street Stage (PSP) * Initial D Extreme Stage (PS3) * Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA (Arcade) Game modes ;Legend of the streets :In the main story mode, players race with different opponents from the original manga in the game. ;Time attack :Players race against time to rank against other players at the current machine or across the internet. ;Bunta Challenge :First started in Version 2, the player races against Bunta Fujiwara, the legendary street racer. Each time Bunta is defeated, the player will gain a level. Each subsequent level is harder. And when the player is defeated the player loses 1000 points in version 3. Bunta's car differs across levels. Level 1-6: AE86 Trueno, Level 7-11: AE86 Trueno w/TRD 20-Valve 4AGE Racing Engine, Level 12-15: GC8V Subaru Impreza WRX STi Version V. ;Tag Battle :Introduced from Version 6 AA. Team up with a friend in the same location. One player drives uphill, the other drives downhill to race with rivals. Matcing will be made based on past racing results. It will match with tag team whose driving technique is close to you and your tag partner. When there is a difference in the level with your tag partner, stronger driver will match with strong, and weaker driver with the weak. Get the A(Ace) panel on the course. High score when you get the same color panel at the same section. Team with highest score wins. Initial D Arcade Stage Japanese version: late 2001 / English version late 2002 Modes *Legend of the Streets *Time attack *Battle Mode Courses *Myogi (Easy) :Length: 1,204m (per cycle) :Rule: 3 Laps :Route: Counter-clockwise/Clockwise *Usui (Normal) :Length: 4,242m (per cycle) :Rule: 2 Laps :Route: Counter-clockwise/Clockwise *Akina (Hard) :Length: 7,552m :Rule: one way :Route: Downhill/Uphill *Happogahara (Expert) :Length: 15,754m :Rule: one way :Route: Inbound/Outbound There is a four course mode in which the user makes a timed run of all four courses. This costs 60,000 points, and rewards double that if the run is completed in the time allotted. Initial D Arcade Stage Ver.2 Japanese version: late 2002 / English version Mid-late 2003 Game modes *Legend of the Streets *Time Attack *Bunta's Challenge *Battle Mode :*Courses added: ::Akagi (Hard) ::Irohazaka (Expert) :*Models added: ::Toyota LEVIN SR (AE85) ::Toyota Altezza RS-200 (SXE10) ::Toyota Celica GT-Four (ST205) ::Nissan SILVIA Qs (S14) ::Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD3SVI) ::Subaru Impreza WRX Type R STi Version V (GC8V) ::Suzuki Cappuccino (EA11R) Courses *Myogi (Easy) :Length: 3,204m (per cycle) :Rule: 3 Laps :Route: Counter-clockwise/Clockwise *Usui (Normal) :Length: 4,242m (per cycle) :Rule: 2 Laps :Route: Counter-clockwise/Clockwise *Akagi (Hard) :Length: 5,804m :Rule: One way :Route: Downhill/Uphill *Akina (Hard) :Length: 7,552m :Rule: One way :Route: Downhill/Uphill *Happogahara (Expert) :Length: 5,754m :Rule: One way :Route: Inbound/Outbound *Irohazaka (Expert) :Length: 5,130m :Rule: One way :Route: Downhill/Reverse This version also supports the four courses mode and still costs the player 60,000 points. Note: Irohazaka can only be played downhill in Legend of the Streets mode, because the track is a one-way street. Only after finishing Legend of the Streets once, Irohazaka Reverse is unlocked. However, in Battle Mode, Reverse mode is always unlocked. Initial D Arcade Stage Ver.3 Japanese version: late 2003 / English version Mid 2004 Game modes *The Legend of the Streets *Time attack *Bunta Challenge *Battle Mode :*Courses added: ::Shomaru (Expert) ::Tsuchisaka (Expert) ::Akina Snow (Expert) :*Cars added: ::Mazda RX-8 Type S (SE3P) ::Mitsubishi Lancer RS Evolution V (CP9A) ::Mitsubishi Lancer GSR Evolution VI T.M.Edition (CP9A) ::Nissan Skyline 25GT Turbo (ER34) ::Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII ::Subaru Impreza STI Courses: Myogi (Easy), Usui (Normal), Akagi (Hard), Akina (Very Hard), Irohazaka (Expert), Happogahara (Expert), Akina Snow (Expert), Shomaru (Expert), Tsuchisaka (Expert) ::a card can be obtained from the machine by inserting coins and pressing start after coins have been deposited. The picture on the card cannot be selected. Akina Snow is the same as the normal Akina, only it is snowing and playable at night. This makes it a generally more difficult course because the car's tires have much less grip and the visibility is much lower. Initial D Arcade Stage 4 Initial D: Arcade Stage 4 is the second newest release in the Initial D: Arcade Stage series. Unlike the first three versions of the game, Initial D: Arcade Stage 4 runs on the Sega Lindbergh hardware, uses a new card system, and features a new physics system. Initial D Arcade Stage 5 Initial D: Arcade Stage 5 is the newest release in the Initial D: Arcade Stage series. A few notable differences include heavy physics changes; the addition of Toyota Supra (JZA80); the re-addition of the Toyota MR-S, Roadster RS (NB8C), and the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII; and a new Nagao mountain. Plus, it provides new characters from the manga, in color, to fans who are waiting for Initial D: Fifth Stage. International Edition consists of the following: Version EXP * The Legends Of The Street * Time Attack mode * In-Store battle * Rankings are linked within In-store machine * 3 battle for 1 tuning * Offline only Version EXP 2.0 * The Legends Of The Streets * Time Attack mode * In-Store battle * Events mode (online connection required) * Rankings are linked within In-store machine for offline machines and sync with the world in Online connected machines * Additional car colors and Paint Shop added. * 1 battle for 1 tuning * Online capable (for Events mode and TA timing synchronization) * Online battle in Japan only Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA was released in March 2011. New mode introduced, Tag battle. Team up with another player in the same store to challenge against another pair of players across the online network. Scattered around the track will be Ace panels containing gold and silver. Hit those to get a score. The team that gets the higher combined score at the end wins the battle. Mr Arai Kenzi presented the game on the main stage. He said: Until this version players battled head on. This time battles can take place as a pair. Based on the Takumi downhil / Takahashi uphill framework, this game mode resembles the original (manga) series. Team up with your friends and battle others! Aim to form a formidable team! Now not only the fast will win. Team work is vital in Tag battle mode. In the demo course Usui, 8 times the panel will appear. 2 points for gold and 1 point for silver. If the team takes the same Ace bonus will be given. The gold Ace will be placed in dangerous areas (e.g. close to wall in corners or the outside line). In a moment your team-mate playing next to you might say: I am sorry! Take the silver pls!’ as a part of team strategy. In addition, the points given will be doubled for the last section of the course. If you double gold Ace the points scored will be 6 X 2 = 12. In this scenario there is a chance of reversing the result of the battle even if your team is trailing by less than 12 points in the 1st three sections. There will be a total of 10 courses including two brand new courses. Three new cars are added: “FAIRLADY Z Version S”, “LANCER Evolution X GSR” and “NSX” bringing the total number of cars to 34. Online network is extended to support regions in which earlier versions of the game was known to be popular in, finally achieving both national wide and international matches. Additionally, you can enjoy in-store Tag battle if the arcade outlet has at least 4 machines. IC card design becomes a license type, the game will start operation in 2011. For the first time, a new concept car, the Toyota FT-86 G Sports Concept, is added to the game on May 16, 2011. The Mount Akina in Snow Condition, which previously available in Arcade Stage 3, will return to Arcade Stage 6 AA on June 20, 2011. Another new car, the Nissan GT-R, will be added to the game at August 10, 2011. New characters that appeared for the first time in the game are : Ryuji Ikeda, Hiroya Okuyama, Rin Hojyo & Go Hojyo. Initial D Special Stage Initial D Special Stage was released on June 26, 2003 for the PlayStation 2 and was re-released on February 26, 2004 under the "PlayStation 2 the Best" label. Initial D Special Stage is based on Initial D Arcade Stage Ver.2 and contains many features exclusive to this game. Initial D Special Stage contains a story mode that allows the player to reenact racing scenes from the Initial D manga series, as well as several new courses then not seen in the arcade versions of the game. In one of these courses, Shomaru went on to appear in Initial D Arcade Stage Ver.3. Initial D Street Stage Initial D: Street Stage is a PSP-exclusive game based on Initial D: Arcade Stage ver.3. Initial D Extreme Stage Extreme Stage is a Playstation 3 game based on Arcade Stage 4. Car Models Toyota Nissan ^ In Arcade Stage 4 onwards, the Sileighty is listed under "Initial D" Honda Mazda Subaru ^ Secret car, obtainable through combination Mitsubishi Suzuki Soundtrack The soundtracks are mostly made up of Eurobeat soundtracks, often shared with the anime series. Initial D Arcade Stage 5 # BLAZABILITY m.o.v.e # Looka Bomba - GO 2 # Sun in The Rain - MANUEL # Sweet Sixteen Girl - CANDY TAYLOR # Love is The Name of Love - IRENE # Adrenaline - MANUEL # Right Now - DARK ANGELS # Black U.F.O - LUPIN # Gas Gas Gas - MANUEL # Chemical Love - KEVIN & CHERRY # Disco Fire - DAVE RODGERS # Midnight Love - NEO # Rockin' Hardcore - FASTWAY # Speed Man - DAVE SIMON # Fighting! - CODY # Lady Butterfly - m.o.v.e Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA # The Double Ace - m.o.v.e # BIRD - m.o.v.e # DON'T TURN IT OFF - GO 2 # YOU ARE MY WONDER - QUEEN 26 # SUPER RIDER - MARK ASTLEY # EURONIGHT - EUROGROOVE # QUEEN OF MEAN - THE SNAKE # HURRICANE MAN - GOLD-RAKE # ONCE UPON A TIME - PAMSY # SET ME FREE - CHERRY # MAD DESIRE - STEPHY MARTINI # BURN INTO THE BEAT - NICK MANSELL # THE LOVEBITE - DUSTY # KING OF EUROBEAT - JORDAN # ROCK BEATIN' WILD - FASTWAY # FOREVER SAD - HELY References External links *http://initiald.sega.jp *http://initiald.sega.com *Initial D World Forums - http://idforums.net *Initial D Arcade Stage 4 forums - http://idforums.net/index.php?showforum=55 *Initial D Arcade Stage 4 daily updates - http://idforums.net/index.php?showtopic=28053 *Initial D Arcade Stage 4 archived news - http://idforums.net/index.php?showtopic=24599 Category:Initial D Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Sega arcade games ko:이니셜D 아케이드 스테이지 hu:Initial D Arcade Stage ja:頭文字D ARCADE STAGE